


Seals

by Staubengel



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 19:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staubengel/pseuds/Staubengel
Summary: Peter takes Ronan to the zoo.This is a tiny little gift for my friend's husband so he will feel better after his surgery <3





	Seals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cosmo_is_Beink_Melon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmo_is_Beink_Melon/gifts).



“This cannot be true,“ Ronan stated firmly. The hood he wore was pulled deep into his blue face to not draw attention, but Peter could still see him pout as he turned his head to look at him. It was so hard for him not to giggle.

“But it is,” he assured. “It's nothing but the truth, babe. Those creatures there are your namesakes.”

Ronan grumbled. “They are not,” he insisted. “My name means an entirely different thing on Hala.”

“But it _does_ mean 'Little Seal' on Terra,” Peter grinned and grabbed Ronan's right arm to lean against his lover teasingly. “So, here you go, darling. Those are seals.”

Ronan's pout intensified. Peter bit his own lower lip to not burst into laughter.

He had convinced Ronan to go to the zoo with him to show him some Terran animals, claiming Ronan should know a little about the planet his boyfriend was born on. Ronan had not been too keen on going out like this, having to deal with people and... Terraness, but he couldn't deny Peter this wish. After all, he  _did_ love his Terran and it  _was_ nice to learn something about his partner's home planet.

So now here they were: Ronan clad in jeans, sneakers and a black hoodie that were supposed to cover his skin tone and general alien-look, because they intended to stay undercover. Sometimes people still stared at them, but all it took was a glare from Ronan's piercing purple eyes to make them look somewhere else instead real quickly. Peter enjoyed this trip so much, even though Ronan seemed kind of grumpy.

“Aren't they cuuute?” he sing-songed, slightly pulling on Ronan's arm. Ronan had shoved his hands deep inside of his pockets and, of course, his arm didn't move an inch. “Look at their sweet little snouts! And their button eyes! Aaaw!” Peter squealed.

Ronan grunted in annoyance. “They are swimming loafs of fat,” he asserted. “And when they are on land, they move around completely helpless. They... wobble.”

This time, Peter couldn't hold back his laugh. He leaned against Ronan heavily, squeaking from amusement. “Oh my God, say that again!” he pleaded, hopping up and down out of sheer delight. “Say 'wobble' again, I want to hear that in your voice!”

Ronan grunted again and attempted to walk away, dragging Peter with him.

“Nooo!” Peter protested, laughing, and tried to pull Ronan back, which only resulted in him stumbling and being pulled along. “Nooo, come back! I want to watch more wobbling fat-loafs with you! Ronaaaan!”

But Ronan didn't listen to him. Grumbling to himself, he trotted on away from the basin, Peter – laughing and howling – clinging to his side. 

 


End file.
